Spiel Mit Mir
by bob lemon
Summary: Suzuna asks Kuroki out on a date. With the threesome split up, what will the other two do? JumonjiTogano. Takes place in the Fcking BoyfriendMamori Problem universe as a side story.


A/N: Hello, I'm back. I know you all thought I was dead and all, but I'm not. I got inspired to write again after sort of taking a week off of school, so maybe I'll get this done before Christmas. It's a WIP so it might be some time in between chapters. This takes place in the same universe as Fucking Boyfriend and The Mamori Problem (see my other works) but you can still read it as a stand alone if you want. I'll only mention Hiruma and Sena every once in a while and all you have to know is that they are together.

Please REVIEW because I love them so much. Also, I don't own Eyeshield 21 or the characters related. Heart.

CCC

Practice was over for the day and the Haha Brothers were on their way to the arcade, debating about stopping by a diner to eat on the way. They were all tired from working out and didn't have much energy to harass anyone, even if Jumonji had been in the mood.

The only thing that made today different from all the other busy pre-game days was the fact that Suzuna approached the three of them as they were heading off. By herself.

It was funny that each of them reacted differently to her, though usually people couldn't tell the differences through their fear. Jumonji looked indifferent, barely watching as the cheerleader approached on her skates. Togano blatantly stared, frowning, and itching to pull out his manga. Kuroki scowled and tried to put on an air of intimidation, looming just behind Jumonji's shoulder. None of this seemed to phase Suzuna.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "I'd like to speak with Kuroki, please." It almost seemed like she wasn't quite sure who she was looking for. All three of them raised an eyebrow in return, not offering any sort of answer. "Alone please?" she continued after a minute.

Kuroki turned to Jumonji, not quite asking for permission. It was more like asking what he should do in a case like this. Jumonji shrugged in response and so Kuroki looked back at Suzuna with a little blush on his face. He had never hidden the fact that he thought the short girl was cute and just his type. Still not saying a word, the black haired boy stepped forward a foot, waiting for Suzuna to lead the way. As they walked silently over to one side of the clubhouse (barely out of earshot) it was Togano's turn to look at Jumonji with a curious expression.

"I wonder what that's about…" he said, not really expecting a reply. The two leaned against the fence behind them (Togano pulling out his thick volume of manga) and they waited for their third member to be finished.

A few minutes later Kuroki rejoined them, still blushing brightly but without Suzuna in tow. There was another moment of silence before Kuroki offered the news the other two were waiting to hear.

"She asked me out." Togano looked more surprised than Jumonji.

"What?!" The blond frowned, although he wasn't able to pinpoint the reason why.

"Yeah. She said that Sena mentioned something to her and that she felt like asking me or something…" Now Kuroki was frowning a little too. Was there something wrong about this?

"Good for you," Jumonji threw in, unsure if they were going in the right direction with this news. Wasn't it supposed to be good? None of them had had very steady girlfriends since they had begun to hang out together (roughly grade school.) Of course their intimidation (times three) could have been a reason. None of them had complained yet, though.

Kuroki rubbed his head, completely unsure what to do. "When?" Jumonji asked after a moment of awkward silence. Togano had shoved his hands in his pockets haughtily as they slowly took off towards the arcade, avoiding looking at the other two.

"Three days," he replied curtly, not knowing much more past that himself. "We're meeting at the clubhouse." Jumonji grunted in response. Nothing else was said on the subject.

CCC

"So."

"So."

"So."

Sometimes they couldn't help from doing that.

It was the promised day at the promised time and now the trio would now be broken up for the first time in at least eight years. Even during dentist appointments and such the other two would be waiting in the lobby for the other one to finish, leaving each other only to go home at night (sometimes.)

"I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah. Have fun." Jumonji may have sounded indifferent, but Kuroki knew better. He felt just as strange about this as the other two did. Togano seemed to be a little bitter, though. He didn't look up from his manga as Kuroki shuffled away.

The two remaining Haha Brothers loitered around for a few minutes, trying to get used to the feeling of hanging out without Kuroki.

"What should we do?" Jumonji finally asked, itching for a cigarette (although he had only ever smoked twice and had given it up for football.) Togano seemed thoughtful, still looking at his book but not reading it.

"I guess we could go to my house." They both knew Jumonji's house wasn't an option and Togan's mom always fed them well the few times they had been over. Even though Togano was a punk, his family was very nice and…_normal_. It was almost scary. His mom was just glad that he was part of a club now, doing something with his plethora of free time.

"Yeah, okay," Jumonji agreed, unable to come up with anything else. He sort of felt like he didn't want to stay out in public without their other friend with them. It had always been three forever and if _they_ weren't used to it yet, why would they expect anyone else to be?

From the school, they headed to Togano's house moderately fast, pausing only a few seconds to harass some second year middle school kids that were in their way.

His mom greeted the pair with a surprised smile, offering them cookies and the television and anything else that they might need. Jumonji politely accepted (parents were a different matter from middle school kids). Togano grabbed the plate and immediately ushered Jumonji down the hall to his bedroom, assuring his mom that they were fine and simply needed to be left alone. They both sighed in relief as the door closed (it was hard being nice) and Jumonji threw down his bag and sat on Togano's bed, the _only_ place to sit, really. His friend also dropped his bag by the door, fiddling with his shirt. Now that they were here, what would they do?

They were silent, the older boy looking around at the posters and pictures on the wall. Since the last time he had been there Togano had added a few football posters and now the bookshelf looked like it was overflowing instead of just packed. Before the silence got awkward, Jumonji spoke.

"Can I read your new Jump?" Yeah, good save. Actually, it was the only thing he could think of quickly. Jumonji figured he could try to think of something else while he was reading since he didn't think Togano would come up with anything.

"Yeah," the lineman replied, pulling it out of his bag and tossing it to him. He had just finished it at school anyway. Jumonji caught it coolly and adjusted himself on Togano's bed so he was more comfortable. As he flipped through the first pages he pivoted his legs so that he could lay down, stretching out his sore muscles and resting his head on Togano's pillow. It was a big bed--it's wasn't like he wasn't leaving any room for the other kid.

Togano took a second to look through his own bookshelf, picking out three volumes of manga, and made his way to the bed. He flopped down next to Jumonji, taking one of the pillows for himself and shoving it comfortably under his head. Before he started the book, he reached over and grabbed a cookie, munching on it slowly and discreetly looking at Jumonji. The other boy seemed content enough.

Both of them ended up sucked into the books and an hour passed before Jumonji realized it. Three-quarters of the way through the magazine he had gotten distracted by a "love scene" between the hero and his crush (even though he was supposed to end up with the other girl in the end.)

That got him thinking.

He wondered why he (and Togano) didn't have a girlfriend. Of course, he realized, that would take some initiation on his part, but why couldn't a girl walk up to him like Kuroki? Actually, maybe Suzuna was in a category by herself. Jumonji stared at the panel were the two were passionately kissing and began to think about it harder.

Eventually his thoughts led him to Sena. How did he end up with Hiruma and not be scared for his life? He definitely seemed okay with it when they had all talked before. Maybe Jumonji was just like that and couldn't get into girls like other boys could. He had kissed a lot of girls, that was for sure. Being the punks of the school, the three of them didn't have any wants on that front, although it was hard to get them to come in threes. As far as he could remember, though, kissing hadn't really done that much for him. He'd always read places and see on TV that kisses were this grandiose thing that made you fall in love and never leave the person and often lead to sex. Nope, his kisses had been nothing like that.

There was only one way to find out, really. At least only one was that wasn't too embarrassing, would be over with quickly, and was very convenient at the time being. He turned to Togano, who was already looking at him, waiting for him to say something. Jumonji cleared his throat.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked casually, trying to act cool about it. As long as he acted calm, Jumonji figured, it wouldn't be too big of a deal.

CCC

Let's backtrack to before Jumonji began his strange train of thought. Togano was only half reading his books, partly because he'd already read them a few times and partly because he was still angry at Kuroki. How dare he go on a date without them! Suzuna wasn't the problem, it was the fact that she had been chosen over them. It wasn't fair that the two of them had to loiter around Togano's house while their friend was out on some fucking fancy date. Fuck him.

Besides, why did that douche bag get a date before either of them? Sure, Togano could understand himself (he was on the verge of being a dork for how punky he was) but Jumonji was a different story. He was sure that the other boy would have been the first one with a girlfriend out of the three. Admittedly Togano thought he was better looking by far than either of the other two (although Kuroki _was_ pretty full of himself.) As much as he didn't want to acknowledge it, Togano was more offended because it hadn't been Jumonji. He could probably have dealt with that, but Kuroki was too strange…

Togano wondered if he should bring up the subject or wait for Jumonji. Surely he was mad, too, even though he continued to look indifferent. After knowing him for so long, Togano knew how often Jumonji looked indifferent when he really wasn't, but unfortunately he still couldn't tell what he_was_ thinking.

Looking out of the corner of his eye again, Togano saw Jumonji staring at one page of the Jump. Had he turned it yet? He quickly looked back to his own stagnant page, waited a few seconds then looked back. Nope, he hadn't flipped the page. He must be thinking about the same thing!

Now noting that Jumonji's mouth had slipped into a small frown and that he finally looked like he wanted to say something, Togano turned to him almost a full second before their eyes met. He patiently waited for a snide comment about Kuroki leaving them behind but was surprised by what actually came out.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?!" Togano's eyebrows shot up behind the orange glasses resting right above his hairline. What the fuck?

"Let me kiss you." Jumonji had rephrased it so it sounded less like a question and more like a demand.

"No way!" He almost tried to scoot away from Jumonji, but realized he would have to get off the bed for that. Togano turned back to his book distractedly, pretending to ignore Jumonji.

Instead of arguing more, Jumonji started to lean over his friend, pushing the book away.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" Togano dropped the book and pushed Jumonji back with both hands.

"Come on, it's just a kiss you wimp." The easy way to get to Togano was by insulting his manhood. Jumonji saw the predictable glint light up in the other's eyes.

"Why do you need to fucking kiss me?" Togano mumbled, adverting his stare but also weakening his grip on Jumonji's biceps.

"I was just wondering about Sena and Hiruma." Togano's eyes shot back to Jumonji, who was slowly closing in on the other's face.

"Wha--But that guy's fuckin' crazy--" Usually he didn't swear this much around Jumonji but as the situation was getting stranger by the second, Togano felt that it was called for.

In response Jumonji only raised one eyebrow, almost like a challenge.

Togano started to sputter, now completely uncaring about what Jumonji was trying to do. He didn't mean to say anything that would offend the other kid and he really hoped that Jumonji wasn't taking it that way because he really didn't want him to be mad at him, especially now that Kuroki had abandoned them.

"I'm kissing you." Jumonji looked indifferent again, but their faces were almost touching already.

"F-fine." Togano felt like he had just been tricked into it, but the sooner they started the sooner it would be over, right? And he hated making Jumonji angry or upset over anything.

Jumonji leaned forward and pushed their lips together, staring at Togano the whole time. At least Togano had to decency to close his eyes halfway through, barely waiting two seconds before pushing his teammate off.

"We're both guys, Goddamn it!" He wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"So?" Jumonji looked like he was either pissed off or looking for a challenge.

"So-" Togano couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't offend Jumonji. He chose to leave it all unsaid, instead turning away and pouting. Of course he still hadn't moved off the bed yet.

Jumonji wasn't sure what to think about it, actually. He didn't expect there to be flashes of light and flowers or anything and he found it to be roughly as satisfying as kissing a girl only now he didn't have to worry about dating and flowers and whatever else.

"Let's do it again-" he started and Togano jumped.

"What? Fuck no. Once is enough." Jumonji gave him a hard look.

"Didn't you like that at all?" Jumonji didn't think he was a bad kisser but he needed more time to prove it to his buddy.

Togano blushed across his cheeks. "N-no." He hated himself for stumbling like an ass.

"Come on, one more time."

"I told you-"

"One more." Jumonji was challenging him. And as much as Togano hated to admit it, Jumonji was kind of like the leader of their little punk squad and when it really came down to it, like the bottom line, what he said went.

"That's it. Only one." Togano rubbed his hands against his pants, waiting stiff as a board for Jumonji to move.

Inwardly Jumonji sighed deeply. This was it.

He grabbed the back of Togano's head and firmly planted their lips together. This time he remembered to close his eyes and to make it good so that maybe his friend would understand how he felt about it. Boys were just as good as girls and maybe being good friends made it better.

Just as Jumonji got used to the fell of Togano's mouth and just as the other boy was going to start pushing him away, Jumonji dipped out his tongue, opening his mouth a sliver and touching Togano's bottom lip. The kid would have jumped off the bed, out the door and down the street if Jumonji hadn't been holding him so damn hard.

It was fucking strange. This…this was his_ best friend_. It was a hideous incestuous feeling that he knew was supposed to stay in the bottom of his stomach never to come out or be thought of _ever_. Togano tried to push him away harshly but only succeeded on sliding down farther on the bed. Damn damn damn.

Meanwhile, Jumonji forced his way into Togano's mouth, pushing against the other tongue in domination. Fighting Togano almost made him more excited than the actual kiss. Looking back later, he would decide that he definitely liked this kiss better than he had ever before.

"Fuck! What is wrong with you?" Jumonji had pulled away, allowing Togano to sneak out from under him. He was wiping his lips again, but this time there was a little blood. Somehow Jumonji had cut and bruised his bottom lip during their short struggle for the kiss. He sounded angry but more in a "I can't believe you hurt me" way rather than a "You're a sick bastard that raped me" way. That was good.

Jumonji replaced his look of indifference and sat on the edge of the bed, watching his friend slowly pace around the room. They existed there awkwardly for about five minutes before a gently knock on the door was heard.

"Togano, dear, would you two like some dinner? It'll be pizza tonight," he mom said gently through the piece of wood. Jumonji was impressed that she didn't open it at all, let alone barge in. Togano seemed vaguely surprised as well, crossing the room to open the door for her and stealing a glace at Jumonji.

'What do you think?' his look asked. Jumonji shrugged.

After opening the door and allowing his mom a peek into the room, Togano shrugged.

"Yeah, okay." She smiled in returned.

"Wonderful, it should be ready in about thirty minutes," she replied, smiling happily at Jumonji back on the bed. He tried not to look too angry or intimidating.

"Thanks," Togano said as she took off down the hallway, pushing the door closed again. When he turned back to Jumonji he realized that it was still a little awkward. They exchanged looks again but quickly after Jumonji picked up his discarded manga and returned to his place on the bed, reading quietly. Togano refrained from shaking his head. Now he was going to pretend like nothing happened? Fuck him, too.

But even as Togano thought it he knew he didn't mean it. His loyalties remained with Jumonji first and foremost, even before Hiruma and the football team. Finding it agreeable to pretend it didn't happen, he reclaimed his book and laid back down, a few inches farther away than before.


End file.
